


Sam and Castiel's Infinite Playlist

by mithrel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blanket Permission, Declarations Of Love, Fan Soundtracks, Fanmix, First Kiss, Flowers, Humor, Love Letters, M/M, Mixtape, Oblivious, Podfic Welcome, Season/Series 05, Wooing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-01
Updated: 2009-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 19:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misunderstandings abound, but luckily, there's mixtapes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How to Woo a Winchester

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Five Times Castiel Played a Taylor Swift Song](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/11310) by stangerine88. 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Cas attempts to show Sam how he feels about him, Sam is paranoid and Dean is amused.

Sam was out getting burgers while Dean stayed in the motel cleaning their weapons. He’d feel a lot more secure if they had the Colt back, but God only knew where it was.

His phone buzzed, and he picked it up to see a text. _Where are you?_ There was no number listed. He shook his head at the thought of an angel with a cell phone, let alone texting, and replied, _Alton, Illinois, in the Super 8 off the parkway. Room 8._

There was a sudden displacement of air and he looked up to see Cas standing in the middle of the room. He looked…uncomfortable, and Dean started to get worried. If Cas was uncomfortable, something big must be going down. “Cas. What’s up?”

He shifted. “I have a…problem.”

“I,” not “we.” Something involving the other angels? Dean knew Cas hadn’t been popular with them since the showdown in Dad’s lockup. “What problem?”

“I’m not sure how to begin.”

Dean’s eyes narrowed. “At the beginning usually works best.” What the hell?

“It’s…complicated. I would not mention it to you, but it does concern you, and I am unsure how to proceed…”

“Spit it out, Cas,” Dean cut him off. He was getting more confused by the second. Cas was…well he was _babbling,_ despite the formality.

Cas cocked his head at him, and Dean sighed. “Tell me what the problem is.”

“How do you let someone know you care about them?” Cas blurted out, and Dean coughed, astonished. He’d expected something about Lucifer, or the Apocalypse, not…this.

“That depends,” he said carefully. “Who is it?” Cas didn’t exactly have contact with many people, after all.

Cas shoved his hands in his coat pockets, and mumbled, “Sam.”

Dean’s eyebrows shot up. “Sam,” he repeated flatly.

Cas nodded.

“My _brother_ Sam,” he said, as if Cas knew another one.

The angel nodded again.

Dean let out his breath in a _whoof_ and sagged into the chair. “‘Care about’ like…” he began, hoping it didn’t mean what he thought.

“Love,” Cas said.

“Oh, God,” Dean muttered. So much for that. An angel was in love with his brother. His _straight_ brother. “Look, Cas, I gotta tell you, I don’t think there’s much hope that Sam’ll feel the same way.”

“Why not?” Cas asked. “Aren’t I worthy of his love?”

Oh, _God._ Dean scrubbed his hands over his face, feeling the beginnings of a headache. Bad enough he had to kill the devil and stop the Apocalypse, now he was stuck playing Dr. Tracy to Bartleby.

“Sam’s straight,” he said, hoping to get the point across quickly.

Cas stared at him, and Dean continued, “He’s not into…he’s not attracted to guys, not interested in guys.”

“I’m not a guy, Dean,” Castiel said.

Dean blinked. “Uh…”

“Angels don’t have biological sex until they take on a mortal body, only gender.”

The headache intensified. “Well, you’re in a male body, so for all intents and purposes you’re male, and Sam’s not going to be interested.”

Cas nodded. “Thank you, Dean.”

A moment later he was gone, and Dean stared at the ceiling. “You hate me, don’t you?” At least he’d managed to get his point across, and if he was lucky Sam would never find out.

***

One day, about a week out of Illinois, Sam put his shoes on…or tried to. “Ow, dammit!” he swore, fishing in his sneaker to find what he’d stepped on.

Dean came out of the bathroom. “What happened?”

Sam stared at the small piece of paper a moment. “It was in my shoe.” He unfolded it, to find a note. _I adore you._ “Very funny, dude.”

“What?” Dean asked.

“This.” Sam handed him the note. It wasn’t like it could be from anyone else, even though it didn’t look like Dean’s handwriting, so unless he’d managed to catch the attention of the housekeeping staff, Dean was jerking him around.

A weird expression crossed Dean’s face once he’d read the note, as if he wasn’t sure whether to laugh or cringe. “Don’t look at me.”

“You had nothing to do with this?” Sam demanded

“I didn’t write this!” Dean insisted, and he didn’t look like he was lying…at least not exactly. “You must have a secret admirer.”

Sam flopped back on the bed. “Great. That’s all I need. With my luck it’s from Lucifer.”

Dean spluttered, choking, and Sam had to get up again to pound him on the back. “Somehow I don’t think that’s likely,” he managed, wiping his eyes.

***

That wasn’t the end of it. At every motel they stopped at Sam found a note or two, and they were so schmaltzy they must be a joke: " _You light up my life._ " " _Without you my soul would wilt like a flower in winter._ "

He was starting to get twitchy. It wasn’t funny anymore, not that it had been that funny to begin with. And Dean was no help. He seemed to think the fact that Sam was being stalked was hilarious.

How did whoever it was even know where they would be? How were they getting into the room without either of them noticing?

Then the notes stopped, and Sam decided whoever it was had given up and breathed a sigh of relief.

Too soon, it turned out.

Dean opened the door to their motel room one day, and snickered. “I think these are for you.”

Sam went to the door to see flowers lying on the doorstep. He groaned.

Dean picked them up.

“Dude, don’t touch them, they could be cursed!”

Dean snorted. “Who would be sending you cursed flowers?”

Sam could think of several people, but since Dean didn’t erupt in boils or turn into a goat he decided they were safe. He took them gingerly.

A dozen long-stemmed red roses. He stared at them for a moment. “Dean, what’s going on?”

Dean shrugged.

Sam tossed the flowers in the trash, but before they left he picked one up and took it with him.

***

About a week after that he was rummaging through Dean’s tape collection in the vain search for something he hadn’t heard before when he found an unlabeled tape.

“Do you know what this is?”

Dean looked at it. “What’s it say?”

“It’s blank,” Sam said, feeling dread wash over him.

“Put it in.”

Sam did, and pressed play. “All You Need is Love” poured out of the radio. He groaned and fumbled for the eject button.

“Leave it on,” Dean smirked.

Sam stared at him suspiciously. “Dude, you know this means someone _broke into your car,_ right?”

Dean shrugged. “Doesn’t look like they did any damage. I’ll check her over when we stop.”

Sam frowned. Normally even the thought of someone laying a finger on his car would have Dean throwing a fit. His brother might not be behind this, but he knew who was.

The next song came on. “ _Tonight I wanna give it all to you. In the darkness there's so much I wanna do. And tonight I wanna lay it at your feet…_ ”

Sam coughed and frantically tried to turn it off again, but Dean batted his hand away.

“You’re enjoying this!” Sam accused him.

“Oh, hell yeah!” Dean said. “Watching you freak out is prime entertainment.”

Sam slumped in his seat and tried to block out the music. After awhile though, he realized there was something about the songs, the order they were played in, that was familiar. After a moment he realized all the songs were in “Elephant Love Medley” from Moulin Rouge. Not that he’d ever _seen_ Moulin Rouge, and he’d maintain that even under torture. It even sounded like they used Ewan MacGregor’s version of “Your Song.”

But the tape went on after that, with more love songs. It was more than an hour before it was done. “This has to stop. It’s driving me nuts.”

***

Sam lay on the bed and stared at the ceiling. Dean was out checking the Impala for damage from the gravel road, and Sam was trying to calm himself down. He closed his eyes, taking deep breaths.

“Sam.”

“ _Jesus!_ ” He bolted upright, groping for a weapon, to see Cas looking at him with a raised eyebrow. Sam tried to calm his racing heart. “Geez, Cas, make some _noise_ next time!”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to startle you.”

“It’s fine,” Sam said. “What’s up? Is it Lucifer?”

“No.” The angel hesitated, and Sam wondered what could be worse than Lucifer. “I need to talk to you.”

“About what?”

Castiel fidgeted, and a suspicion crossed Sam’s mind. “Does this have something to do with the notes?”

“Yes,” Cas replied, and Sam waited for him to go on.

When he didn’t, Sam asked, “Do you know who sent them?”

“Yes,” the angel repeated.

Sam resisted the urge to tear his hair out. “Who sent them?”

“I did,” Cas said, refusing to look at him.

Suspicion was one thing, but to have it confirmed… “Did Dean put you up to this?” he blurted.

“No!” Cas said, looking betrayed. “Dean had nothing to do with this!”

Oookay... “You sent the notes,” he repeated.

Cas nodded.

“And the flowers?”

Another nod.

“And the tape?”

“Yes.”

So, Cas was in love with him. _Why_ he had no idea, but he was. Sam tried to let him down easy. “I’m flattered, Cas, really, but I don’t think a relationship would be a good idea right now, what with Lucifer and the Apocalypse.”

Cas nodded. “But when we have defeated Lucifer…?” he asked hopefully.

Given the fact that one or both of them might die before managing that, Sam almost agreed, but he couldn’t lead him on that way. “I’m sorry, Cas. I’m not interested in you like that.”

What little expression Cas’ face had vanished. “I see. I will not bother you anymore.”

And he was gone, leaving Sam feeling like shit. But what was he supposed to say? Cas was a great guy and all, but even if Sam had been interested, he knew how all his relationships ended. With blood and pain and death.

***

When Dean got back, Sam told him, “Cas showed up.”

“Did he?” Dean asked casually, going into the bathroom to wash his hands.

“He did.” Sam said. “He wanted to talk to me.”

“About what?”

“He’s the one who sent the notes, and made the tape.”

Dean poked his head out of the bathroom. “Huh.”

“Did you know about this?” Sam demanded.

Dean sighed. “Cas showed up a few weeks ago and asked what to do to show someone you care about them.”

“So you told him to write bad poetry and make a mix tape?” Sam said, boggling.

Dean scoffed. “No way! That’s not my style, you know that!”

“No,” Sam said. “You use sleazy pick-up lines.”

Dean scowled. “Anyway, I told him you wouldn’t be interested. I thought that was the end of it.”

“But what if he leaves?” Sam asked, “We _need_ him, Dean!”

“Dude, he wouldn’t do that! He might not show up again unless something major’s happening, but he won’t disappear.”

“I hope you’re right.”

***

Sam started obsessing about it. It was incredibly flattering to have an angel interested in him, but he didn’t feel that way about Cas. He had a lot of admirable qualities, sure, but even leaving aside the angel thing, Sam wasn’t interested.

But he didn’t throw out the tape, and he found himself humming “Use Somebody” at random intervals.  


[](http://s184.photobucket.com/albums/x155/mithrilluin/Mixes/?action=view&current=mixfrontthumb.png) [ ](http://s184.photobucket.com/albums/x155/mithrilluin/Mixes/?action=view&current=tracklistthumb.png)

1\. All You Need Is Love: The Beatles  
2\. I Was Made For Lovin' You: Kiss  
3\. One More Night: Phil Collins  
4\. Pride (In the Name of Love): U2  
5\. Don't Leave Me This Way: The Communards  
6\. Silly Love Songs: Paul McCartney & Wings  
7\. Up Where We Belong: Joe Cocker % Jennifer Warner  
8\. Heroes: The Wallflowers  
9\. Your Song: Ewan MacGregor  
10\. The Book of Love: Peter Gabriel  
11\. I Just Called to Say I Love You: Stevie Wonder  
12\. Love Me Do: The Beatles  
13\. The One I Love: REM  
14\. Use Somebody: Kings of Leon  
15\. Gorecki: Lamb  
16\. I'll Have to Say I Love You in a Song: Jim Croce

Zip (tracks and artwork) [here.](http://www.mediafire.com/?5zp3flo2m521tjl)


	2. How to Woo a Winchester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sam acts like a teenage girl, and Dean is ashamed to have him for a brother.

Sam stood in the McDonald’s line, lost in thought. He didn’t need to think about what to order, he always got the same thing. Three double cheeseburgers with extra onions and a large fries for Dean and a chicken sandwich for himself, since he was trying to eat healthier, even though he ended up snagging half of Dean’s fries anyway. He should just get a medium fries for both of them, but this way he could at least pretend to be virtuous.

His mind wasn’t on the food, though. He’d listened to the mix again, actually _listened_ , and he wasn’t sure what to think. Cas had obviously picked the songs for a reason. “All You Need is Love,” fine, fairly obvious, although Sam didn’t believe it.

The second one…well he hadn’t expected to get that kind of a song from Cas. He’d come to terms with the fact that Cas was in love with him, somehow, but _sex_ …he thought for a few seconds about Castiel having sex with someone, then his brain started on a loop of _don’tthinkaboutitdon’tthinkaboutitdon’tthinkaboutit_ until he shook himself out of it.

“One More Night” had the certainty of rejection written all over it, which made sense given the fact that Dean had told Cas he wouldn’t be interested, but he didn’t like to think of Cas pining. Same with “Don’t Leave Me This Way.”

The next two were back to talking about how wonderful love was, then there was “seize the moment while you have it,” which, OK, Apocalypse, so that made sense. Then two songs which made him uncomfortable, since they made it clear just _how_ much Cas was in love with him. “Wedding rings”? That would have freaked him out even if he _was_ interested.

He got to the front of the line then and gave the order, digging out his money. While he waited for the food he went back to thinking. More songs about how much Cas loved him, and he’d think “I Just Called to Say I Love You” was sweet if the situation wasn’t so awkward.

Then more pining. Cas had forever ruined “Use Somebody” for him. “Gorecki” was probably the most disturbing, especially with the Apocalypse. Then he tied the mix up with “I’ll Have to Say I Love You in a Song.”

Yeah, Cas’ feelings were pretty clear. It was Sam’s own he was having problems with.

On the way back to the motel he forced himself to keep his mind on the road; Dean didn’t let him drive the Impala on his own very often, and he had a sixth sense about things being wrong with his car. Sam did _not_ want to be responsible for so much as scratching it, since he doubted he’d survive the experience.

He got back to the room and tossed the food on the table, then went to sit down.

Dean dug out his burgers, snorted at the chicken sandwich and tossed it to Sam. He caught it, although he didn’t really feel like eating.

“Cas came by,” Dean said.

Sam’s stomach dropped. “What’s going on?” _I shouldn’t be surprised he’s avoiding me, after what happened. And I shouldn’t be upset either._ But he was. He _liked_ Cas, he really did, and he’d been glad when he’d loosened up a little around him. Now it looked like whatever he had to say he’d tell Dean. _Not that I don’t deserve it._

Dean shrugged. “Nothing really. Just wanted to update me on the Search for God.”

So it hadn’t been that important. Still, Sam was…he was _hurt_ , and he didn’t know why. He stifled a growl.

“You gonna eat that sandwich or squash it?” Dean asked, and Sam realized he was gripping the wrapper so tight his fingers had dented it.

“So he hasn’t left completely,” Sam said, setting the sandwich aside.

“Guess not,” Dean said.

“That’s good.”

“Dude, what’s with you?” Dean demanded. “You’ve been acting weird all week, and I mean weird for you.”

Sam shook his head. “It’s nothing.” Dean was the last person he wanted to talk to about this…well OK, second last, but Dean didn’t do the whole touchy-feely talk-about-your-feelings thing, and Sam would rather figure this out on his own.

“Bullshit. Something’s bugging you, so what is it?”

“It’s Cas.”

“Uh-huh. I figured as much.”

“I mean, he’s avoiding me, not that I blame him, I’d do the same thing in his position, but what if he keeps doing it? Or worse, what if there’s a situation where we have to fight and this gets in the way?”

Dean shrugged, shaking his head. “I dunno, dude. He’ll get over it.”

“Will he? He’s an angel, Dean, I doubt he’s ever been in love before. Just his bad luck to fall in love with someone as screwed up as me.”

Dean snorted. “Cas is pretty screwed up too. If he wasn’t he’d have left us to Zachariah and he’d still he singing in the heavenly choir, instead of being on the Celestial Most Wanted List.”

Sam nodded. “Guess so.”

“It’s his bad luck to fall in love with someone who’s not interested in guys, sure,” Dean continued. “But that could have happened anyway.”

“And it’s not like my relationships end well,” Sam said.

“Dude, _what_ relationships? Other than Jess and Madison…”

“My point exactly,” Sam cut him off. “I get in a relationship, they end up dead.”

“Yeah, but Cas isn’t exactly helpless,” Dean pointed out, then his eyes narrowed. “Why are we even having this conversation? You sound like you’re interested after all.”

“No, I’m not!” Sam blurted immediately.

“Methinks the lady doth protest too much,” Dean smirked.

Sam blinked at Dean quoting Shakespeare, but came back with, “That’s a misquote, and the wrong meaning of ‘protest’ anyways.”

“And now you’re changing the subject,” Dean continued. “Something you wanna tell me, Sammy?”

“Dude, I don’t know! I feel like shit for rejecting him, but what else could I do? I mean I’m not interested in him that way, and even if I was, even if we weren’t dealing with Lucifer and the Apocalypse, even if everyone I slept with didn’t end up dead–”

“Whoa, so now you’re considering sleeping with him? What the hell, Sam?”

“I didn’t say that!” Sam protested, but he wasn’t sure Dean was wrong. On some level, subconsciously, very briefly, he might possibly have considered it. Maybe. Once. And never again. “It doesn’t matter anyway, Dean! I mean he’s an _angel_ , for God’s sake!” 

“So? I slept with an angel,” Dean reminded him.

“You had a one-night stand. With a _fallen_ angel. Cas hasn’t fallen.”

“And you’re considering more than a one-night stand?” Dean finished.

“Dude, stop putting words in my mouth!”

“Look, seriously, I don’t care. The only thing that worries me is that you two are going to screw something up when we end up facing Lucifer.”

Sam snorted. “I know better than that!”

Dean held up his hands. “Fine. But if things are weird between you because you rejected him, or else you do end up together and then break it off, or stay together and end up worrying about each other–”

“I can handle it, Dean!” _Not that there’s anything to handle right now._ His brain started wandering down very disturbing paths involving “handling” and he buried his face in his hands. “Oh, God.”

Dean gave him a look of exasperated fondness. “You should talk to him.”

“How? He’s avoiding me, and he was just here to talk to you.”

“Text him.”

“You think that’ll work?”

“Worth a try. Since we’re in the neighborhood, I’m gonna go see if Chuck knows anything.”

Sam nodded, knowing Dean was mainly getting himself out of the way. “OK.”

“And you better actually do it!” Dean called from the doorway.

“Alright already!” Sam snapped, and dug out his phone.

Dean nodded. “Good luck,” he said, and left.

Sam sat and stared at the phone for a minute. He opened his address book, panicked, and not-quite-flung it aside.

Realizing he was acting like a teenage girl, he scrolled through his contacts until he found the one labeled “Cas.” There was no number, and he never got charged for calling him, which was a good thing, since the long-distance rates would be ridiculous.

He typed, _I need to talk to you_ , and spent nearly five minutes staring at the message before pressing _Send_.

Then he waited. There was no response, either by phone or in the form of a sarcastic, slightly shopworn angel.

He set his phone aside and picked up his sandwich, now cold as well as squashed. He stared at it for a moment, weighing the possibility of starving against the thoroughly unappetizing thing that had once been something approaching food.

Before he could make a decision there was a rush of air, and Castiel appeared. 

Sam dropped the sandwich.

“You wished to see me?” the angel asked, his tone completely neutral.

Sam swallowed. “Uh…yeah. Look, I wanted to apologize again, for…before.”

Cas lifted one shoulder slightly. “That’s not necessary.”

“Yeah, well, still…” He suddenly panicked again. He had no clue what he was doing. He hadn’t sorted out his own feelings yet, and even if he managed to get Cas to believe him, what if he overstated things, or it turned out he really wasn’t interested in him after all, or–

“Was there something else?”

Sam shook his head, cursing himself for a coward. “Uh, no, nothing else.”

Cas nodded, and vanished without another word.

Sam groaned and buried his head in his hands. “You are a spineless chicken, Sam Winchester.”

***

Dean got back not long after that. “So?” he asked.

“So what?” Sam asked dully from the chair he was still sitting in.

Dean rolled his eyes. “Did you call him?”

“Yeah.”

Dean waited, but when Sam didn’t say anything else, he asked, “Did he show up?”

“Yeah,” Sam repeated, staring at the ceiling.

Dean glared at him. “ _And?_ ”

“I choked, Dean,” Sam groaned. 

Dean laughed incredulously. “You did what?”

Sam stood up and started pacing. “I couldn’t tell him! I mean, he was _right there_ , and I was afraid I’d screw something up!”

Dean heaved a sigh and stared at the ceiling with a “give-me-strength” expression. “I can’t believe we’re related.”

Sam snorted. “Yeah, thanks.”

“Seriously, dude. If it had been me, I’d’ve had sex with him already!”

Sam’s stomach clenched and he glared at Dean. “Don’t you dare!”

Dean raised his eyebrows and held up his hands. “Dude, don’t get your panties in a bunch. I don’t want to have sex with Cas, you don’t need to be jealous!”

“’M not,” Sam mumbled.

“Uh-huh, sure. So now what?”

Sam shook his head. “I have no idea.”

***

A few days later, after thinking about it constantly, he got an idea that was so crazy it just might work.

He went through his IPod and poked around YouTube and Last FM for awhile, then downloaded some songs from ITunes. He ended up with a really weird collection of songs, including some he’d never normally listen to, and some he’d never admit to listening to. He fiddled with the order for days, making sure he had it exactly the way he wanted it, before sticking a blank CD in his laptop and hitting _Burn_.

He put the CD in a blank case and blew out a breath. It wasn’t likely Cas would talk to him again, so he couldn’t give it to him himself. That meant…

He sighed and went looking for Dean.

***

“Hey, could you do me a favor?” Sam asked, gritting his teeth against Dean’s reaction.

“Depends what it is,” Dean said.

Sam held out the CD. “Give this to Cas for me?”

Dean looked at the CD, then at Sam, then back to the CD. “You’re kidding, right?”

“What?” Sam asked, rocking back on his heels.

“You made him a mix?”

Sam mumbled something that might have been, “Fuck off.”

Dean shook his head and clapped Sam on the back. “God, you two were made for each other! So you made it for him and now you want me to give it to him rather than giving it to him yourself.”

“It’s not likely he’ll talk to me again, Dean!” Sam protested.

“God, this is so adolescent. OK, I’ll give him your Nick and Norah thing.”

Sam relaxed. “Thanks, dude.”

Dean waved him off. “Whatever. You’re not having sex in my car!”

***

Sam made himself scarce, and when he got back he asked Dean, “Did you give it to him?”

“Yeah, I gave it to him.”

“How did he react?”

“Dude, I don’t know! And I’m done, dude. You two need to figure this out for yourselves.”

Sam nodded. “OK. Thanks, Dean.”

Dean smiled, there and then gone again. “No problem, Sammy.”

***

Over the next few days Sam started obsessing again. What if Cas didn’t listen to the CD? What if he didn’t have a CD player? What if he didn’t want anything to do with Sam anymore?

Dean decided that they weren’t going to do anything until further notice, since, “You’re a basket case,” so he was stuck in the motel room watching bad TV.

Finally, Cas showed up. “Samuel.”

Dean looked from Sam to Cas for a moment, then said, “I’m hungry, I’m gonna go get some food. I’ll bring you back something.”

Sam nodded absently, his attention fixed on Cas, and barely registered Dean leaving.

Cas pulled out the CD. “You made this?” he asked, his expression inscrutable.

Sam cringed suddenly at the fact that he had. “Yeah.”

“Why?”

Since the question seemed genuine, Sam thought about it for a moment. “I dunno. It just seemed…appropriate, I guess. Did you listen to it?”

Cas nodded. “I did.”

The awkwardness of the situation was choking him. “Um, OK. So what now?”

Cas cracked a small smile. “Since we have both declared our feelings for each other, albeit indirectly, I believe the next step is a kiss.”

Sam coughed. “Uh, right, yeah.” This was ridiculous, he was acting like he was under a death sentence.

When he didn’t move, Cas came over to him, took hold of his chin gently and kissed him.

All Sam could think was _Oh. OK. Um. Wow._

It was a clumsy kiss, which made sense since Cas probably didn’t have much practice–the jealousy flared again. _He’d better not!_ –but it still left him dizzy.

When Cas pulled back Sam stared at him for a moment, and then laughed softly. Cas cocked his head at him.

Sam shook his head, “It’s nothing, just…I didn’t expect to react like that.”

“Like what?”

Sam shook his head. “Like…I don’t even know.” He realized he was gripping Cas’ forearms, and let go of them, but not before he squeezed them slightly.

“I need to go,” Cas said suddenly.

“What, now?” Sam blurted.

He nodded. “Yes. I’m sorry.”

“You will come back, though?” Sam insisted, not wanting Cas to start avoiding him again.

Cas smiled that small smile again, and said, “Always.”

[](http://s184.photobucket.com/albums/x155/mithrilluin/Mixes/?action=view&current=mixcoverthumb.png) [](http://s184.photobucket.com/albums/x155/mithrilluin/Mixes/?action=view&current=tracklistthumb-1.png)

Whatever It Takes: Lifehouse  
Hands Open: Snow Patrol  
Stay: Lisa Loeb  
Again: Lenny Kravitz  
Before It’s Too Late: The Goo Goo Dolls  
The Only Thing That Matters: Spitalfield  
Believe: The Bravery  
Unsaid: The Fray  
Please Forgive Me: David Gray  
Sweet Surrender: Sarah McLachlan  
Somewhere Only We Know: Keane  
Sometimes: Seabird  
Do I Have to Say The Words: Bryan Adams  
Yellow: Coldplay  
Chasing Cars: Snow Patrol

Download .rar (tracks and artwork): [here](http://www.mediafire.com/?zqx710240gp6je8)


End file.
